The Unnexpected Visitor
by HardAnimeCore
Summary: Naruto starts to like's sasuke's mom in an other way and she responds back lemon warning 1shot


The unnexpected Visitor

I was reading a story about my favorite Kunoichi it was about Naruto x Mikoto Lemon and i dont know why but i liked the idea damn im a sick person so here i am writing one my self.. 80 % of the story is Lemon so ... ;)

Sasuke and Naruto had been best friends since they were in the academy. They allways had a lot of fun back then. They were rivals since the first day they meet. Both of them had spend a lot of time at each other's homes,And their parents didn't seem to mind

They finished school and become two fine Jonin's But sasuke leaved the village to explore the world and write a book that had been allways his dream,

Sasuke's Mom is medium looking housewife with black hair an beautifull eyes i had a crush on her since the first time i saw her

When Naruto finished school he stayed in konoha. Things were going really well for Naruto but he did miss Sasuke. Sasuke was still out there but he would send us some letters on how he is and what he is doing,

But he returned for holidays that year and invited Naruto to watch a football game and reminisce about old times when we were genin's. Naruto had been really looking forward to see Sasuke's family again; it had been some time since they had seen each other

Naruto walked up the front door and rang the bell; the place still looked the same and it felt like coming back in time Sasuke answered the door,

"Hey! Naruto, long time no see man."

"Yeah, where had you been hiding anyway?" Naruto asked him as they both laughed. Sasuke had not changed a bit; he was still the same as ever

"Come on in." He said. Naruto walked in and removed his coat and boots.  
Nothing had changed; it was like stepping back in time. The house looked and smelled the same as it allways did.

They went into the livng room and sat down to watch the football game and relive old times. Naruto noticed a woman walk down the hall; she had a nice tight ass on her, her jeans were molded to that ass. Whoever she was it was it was a nice sight even if he didn't see her face he thought they must have other visitors too.

A little while later Sasuke's Mom's voice came from behind us and asked us if we would like a beer

Naruto turned to greet her and his eyes almost popped out of my head. It had been Sasuke's Mom in the hall. "Whoa Mrs Mikoto you look awesome!"

He blurted before he realized what he just said. Last time he saw her was when she was a little down and looked a bit older but still she was a verry attractive woman and now she didn't look that much older than he did. She also lost some weight but it didnt stop there. She had a different way about her. She was more confident and much more sexual

She blushed a little and said "Thanks Naruto, you look like you are doing well too. Do you young men want a beer to go with the football game?" She almost sounder flirty, but he must been imagining things

"Sure. That would be great." He was thinking that maybe he would not mind visiting Sasuke's mom more that Sasuke as he watched her walk away from the room. Naruto's eyes must have burning a hole in her back he was sure he was staring. She had a really nice tight ass he thought to his self. He hoped Sasuke never notice him ogling his Mom.

"Mom has lost some weight, She looks great doesn't she?" Sasuke asked him. He looked over to him but he hadn't noticed a thing. Relief washed over him. Sasuke thought he was looking at the difference in her not thinking how he wanted to bang her.

Naruto didn't want to answer him with real thoughts so he said, "Yeah, she looks awesome." He hoped she came back with that beer soon; he wanted another eyeful of her luscious body and that cool beer. He hoped it would cool him off because he seemed to be getting hot.

She returned with the beer and handded one to Sasuke and leaned over a bit to hand Naruto's. Her top was low cut and when she leaned toward him it gaped just enought so he caught a glimpse of what was inside. It was just a plain white cotton t-shirt but underneat was a red lacey bra and he could see the tops of her breasts.

Shit he wondered if her panties match? What kind were they? Boy cut, bikinis, a thong? Stop it he said to his self, A hard on here would be embarrassing." Thanks." He managed to croak out

She stood straight and said "Don't be a stranger Naruto, feel free to visit anytime." Was she flirting him!? Were her nipples really visible? Did she hand him that beer like that knowing full well what it did to him? Naruto was starting to think she did, but that was crazy. She was his best buds Mom. Moms didn't seduce their son's friends or none he knew did

"Sure Mrs Mikoto I'll be sure to visit Sasuke a lot while he's here" He wanted to see what she would say. Would she take the bait? She did

"Sasuke would like to visit you sometime, you spend a lot of time here where you were younger. Come over anytime, you're a family friend you know." She knew that was not what he meant, but experience made her a better player in this game

He knew that she had really meant, and she knew what he had meant too. The big question was; would it get to go any further? He hoped so; He wanted to get into her pants so damn bad.

Sasuke heard all of this, and took the conversation at face value, thank god. He did not want to lose their friendship, but he also wanted to fuck his mom very badly. They had a good visit Sasuke and him. The image of Sasuke's Mom standing in front of him was stuck in his mind all night.

He could see those nipples straining agaist the cotton t-shirt his mind's eye.

He went to bed that night and the thought of her was still in his mind. He could not shake it she made him hot just thinking of her. By now he had a raging hard on. He thought of her fine ass in those tight low cut jeans.

By now he had a raging hard on. He started to stroke his cock without even realizing it. He remembered how she walked away from him and how her hips swung provocaticely in front of his eyes.

Naruto took out his pants and felt his balls; they were swollen and felt full. He remembered her sexy red bra and wondered if her panties matched or even if she wore any. He didn't saw any telltale panty lines, so maybe it was the hot thoung he had ddreamed of.

His cock was rock hard by now, his hand moving up and down quicker and with each thought. He heard her voice in his head telling him to stop by anytime and imagined her answering the door in that bra and thong panty.

That did him, He sprayed long white-hot stream of cum all over his bed. He had a huge load too. Maybe he needed to get out some night and get laid he thought, This was almost silly whacking off while thinking his best friends mom

He didn't go over to Sasuke's place again, He knew he would have given his horny thoughts of Sasuke's Mom away. He called Sasuke and invited him over to his place. They enjoyed each other's company that holiday and decided to keep in touch. It was like old times, except for the horny dreams of his mom!

One night in mid January Naruto's doobell rang. It was Sasuke's Mom, what the hell was she doing there in his doorstep anyway? How had she found where i lived anyway? Sasuke must have left his address out where she saw it.

He took a deep breath and opened his door. He was hoping for an afternoon fuck, but that was silly, that was just a fantasy right? He knew he was going to have to jack off after she left, again. He don't know why she had this affect on him, but he could do nothing about it.

"Hi Naruto,may i come inside?" She asked him

"Yeah, c'mon in Mrs Mikoto" He said. he could smell her perfume and it smelled really good, sexy and classy at the same time. She came inside and he closed the door behind her. Her perfume followed her in and was teasing his nose and his cock.

"Naruto, I think by now you can call me just Mikoto. We are both adults now." She looked at him with a smile on her lips. He could not help looking at them; they were full and were nice pink shade with a shiny gloss on them. She had a long black wool coat on and a pair of tall black boots. She looked hot and she knew it.

"Ok, but it's a habit to call you Mrs. you know." That sounded really dumb, she had him totally flustered by her presence. She walked by him without taking off her coat or boots and looked arround to see my new small appartment.

He found that odd; maybe she only just dropped by for a minute or something. the place was fairly neat thank god.

"Looks like a nice place Naruto." She said. "A real bachelors pad." He was loss at what to say or do so he sat on his sofa. She turned and saw him there. He must have had really stupid look on his face because she said,"I bet you wonder why i stopped over?"

Hell yeah, but he never said a thing. She walked towards him and slowly unbuttoned her coat. No way could he move because he had a raging hard on; again.

Her long black coat was unbuttoned now and she was right in front of him. She slipped it off and all she had on was a sexy black bra and thong with a garter belt and stockings in her tall black boots.

She stop still and let him look; she had the naughtiest look on her face Naruto had ever seen on woman. By now his pants had a tent on the fron and she was looking at them with a gleam in her eyes

She came closer and straddled my lap. He could feel the heat of her sex against his crotch. She kissed him on his mouth and when her tounge slipped inside of his mouth he almost came in his pants. Her hands slippedd into his shirt and she was feeling his chest, and nipples.

Before he knew what had happened she had his shirt off and was working on his pants. She unzippen his pants and pulled them down just enought to let his bulging cock free. His head was spinning with it all and he had yet to touch her.

He put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer to him, and then he sucked on her nipples throught the bra. They were hard. He wanted her naked or least without the bra and panties, the stockings and the boots were pretty sexy, they could stay on he decided.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her breasts popped free of their restraint. they were full and the right size to fill the palm oh his hand. Her nipples were a dark rosy shade and were erect. He buried his head into them and sucked on them . She took his head into her hands and said "Naruto dont leave any marks please, I cannot explain a hickey now can I?" Then she put his head back to her breast

She started to moan while he played with her tits, and ground her hips against my cock. she felt wet throught those panties. He could take no more; He puller that black thong aside and drove his cock deep within her."MMMMM Yessss!" She said as she rode him.

She reached orgasm shortly after but didn't stop fucking him and before he knew it her second orgasm happened and he came deep inside her. He felt her pussy clenching my cock as the cum shot deep within her.

She collapsed against his chest and he could feel her breasts heaving against his chest. They felt soft and slick with sweat and very erotic.

She gripped his cock tightly within her pussy and it stayed hard as rock. He kissed her again. He could not believe it, twice in a row! He was really getting lucky tonight. He grabbed her hips and lay her beneath him on the sofa.

He still wanted the panties off so he pulled out of her; she let me know she was displeased with my desertion. He pulled the thong off and threw it on the floor with the bra. Naruto could now see her pussy all wet from their fucking and he put his fingers insidde of her.

Her hips arched upwards and she cried out with her pleasure. He explored her pussy with his fingers till she came again. Mikoto was gorgeous; her pussy was clean-shaven and beautiful to him. He got closer and lowered his head to her wet juicy pussy.

He licked those pink lips and sucked her clit till she cried out loud and came in my face. She tasted so sweet to him, unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

He wanted her so badly now so he plunged deep inside of her. This time he would go slower. He slowly teased her with his cock, But that was not what she wanted. " Fuck me, I want a good hard fuck, will you give it to me?" She asked. He looked at her; Her eyes were heavy with lust as she looked into his

He kept going with his slow pace and she was going wild under him. She kept bucking her hips against him. He knew it was driving her crazy. She threw her legs around him and held him tightly so he could not move."You want to play that game?"he didn't know what she meant, but he soon found out.

He could not move at all, But her pussy could move against his cock. It clenched and unclenched against him. Holy Shit! This was torture, but it felt good too. He tried to pull hiself from her but her legs held him tight she was a Ninja too that he thought of it.

She teased him some more and he tried to push inside more, but could not because he was buried as deep as he could go. Where ever he moved she went with me. There was not escape. Her tight pussy was driving him crazy with lust and he loved it!

"Are you going to fuck me now?" She asked me. he tried to move some more and knew he was going to have to give in. She held me tightly

"Yes, but i don't want it end so quickly." He told her

"Who said we'll end it? I think i need to ummm check up on you at least once or twice a week, don't you?" She wanted to have an affair with Naruto lucky he! "Naruto,I do not want anything from you but sex, nothing but a good time. Do you understand?"

He understood perfectly, He wanted the same. "Yes Mikoto, I think it's a really good idea for you to check up me weekly." Then i winked at her and kissed her gently. Her legs let him go and he started to fuck her.

His cock was huge and throbbing by then. He knew he had a big load for her. This was one of the hottest fucks he had in his life and he wanted many more of them.

She yelled " Now Naruto I am Cumming." So he thought as he grunted and shot deep within her, the white-hot cum shooting deep into her wet juicy pussy. He could feel it pulse into her as her pussy squeezed every last drop out of him. They were sweaty and thoroughly sated. She had beaten his randy cock into submission verry well.

Now Mikoto comes over twice a week to check up on Naruto and they fuck each other's brains out. Her husband and son have no clue and he is not telling them. Nobody has a clue and that's the way they liked it.  



End file.
